Behind Closed Doors
by SpyKid18
Summary: He couldn't let her do it. CHAIR


**A/N: This is my take on what I hope will take place next week. I am a CHAIR person through and through so you can probably imagine what will happen :-) I hope you enjoy it and please take the time to review at the end!**

Behind Closed Doors

She hadn't shown him the note. She knew that he would just try to dissuade her and with her mind being so tenuously set she couldn't risk any interference. He could be very persuasive and if she was being completely honest with herself she wanted to be persuaded otherwise. She wanted him to tell her not to go. One simple word from him and she would drop everything.

That was why she had stayed silent. She had to do this and she had to do it without him. She would prove her love and she would do so by taking the largest sacrifice. She would get him back his hotel and save their relationship along the way, too. He was distant since his business endeavor had soured. He told her that it all didn't matter but she could see through his lies.

She stood in front of the door, her hand poised to knock. It took three deep breaths before she was able to throw her knuckles against the mahogany.

Once.

Twice.

"Blair."

The sound of his voice was lascivious even without his smarmy look and snakelike grin. He stepped back and she walked in. The door closed soundly behind her.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer."

She turned to face him and spat, "Don't flatter yourself into thinking I'm going to enjoy any of this."

"I wouldn't dare," he answered. She took off her coat to reveal the long cream dress. His eyes travelled from the bejeweled collar to the soft curve of her waist. He licked his lips. "You look beautiful."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Patience, sweetheart, patience." He reached forward to stroke her hair but she swatted his hand away bitterly.

"I didn't come here for a nice chat," she said icily. "I would rather not be here at all. But if this is what it takes to get-" she stopped herself, unable to say his name.

"Say it."

"No," she said softly but there was a sharp edge to her voice.

"Say his name."

"Fuck you," she hissed.

"Yes, I intend to. Now, Blair, I will be nice and not make you say his name. We can leave him entirely out of it. All this will be is a business interaction between two rational adults. Once it is over I will sign the hotel over to our little Chuck, again." Her eyes flashed and he smiled unkindly. "A slip, I swear."

She didn't respond and he moved forward slowly, the same grin spread on his thin lips. She willed herself not to wince and she managed not to as he brushed a thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes and told herself that the ends justified the means. She was doing it for _him_, after all. In the end the hotel would be back in its owner's rightful hands and she could forget any of this ever happened.

He moved behind her and pushed her hair from her neck. Against her pulse he pressed an open-mouthed kiss. Her eyes stayed firmly closed. As a child she used to firmly believe that if she couldn't see things they weren't there. The monster under her bed didn't exist if she couldn't see it. This monster upon her now didn't exist if she didn't see him. It was almost as if wasn't happening. But then she felt the clasp of her dress become unhinged and it all became too real. Her hands grabbed at the dress as she tried to keep it up and tears streamed down her cheeks as his hands covered hers.

"You're mine," he hissed. "All of you is mine."

She pushed against him, wanting to get away from him, be as far away as possible. He held her close, though and she could feel him begin to press into her lower back. He turned her around and his mouth covered hers hungrily. The dress slipped and then she was falling. Her mind snapped like a twig and she couldn't tell his skin from hers. She didn't want to. She wanted to be gone and not return until it was all over. Perhaps never come back.

A loud noise brought her back to her senses and she found herself backed up against the wall, crying uncontrollably. The dress hung limply around her waist and her arms hugged herself tightly. Jack was on the ground and someone knelt on top of him, landing blow after blow into his face. She heard bones crack and her sobs halted.

"Chuck," she breathed out, feeling her bottom lip begin to tremble again. "Chuck, Chuck!"

He climbed off of his uncle and turned to her, but not before imparting a sharp kick into Jack's side. He moved to her quickly and tucked her body tightly against his. He took her out of the room without a word and pulled her to the elevator. When the doors closed he silently righted her dress, clasping it with a soft _click_ behind her neck. He reached forward and ran the nub of his thumb under each of her eyes, a black smudge left on his skin.

The doors opened and he led her out to a waiting car. He nudged her in first and then followed. The door closed and silence fell.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Are you okay?"

His voice sounded detached and she could tell that he was still trying to contain his anger. His hands were clasped in tight fists and she was sure that if Jack was anywhere near he would have imparted a few more parting blows. Tentatively she reached over and covered one his hands with her own. He hesitated but then took it in his own. He held it so tightly that it hurt.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

"The hotel means a lot to you."

"Not as much as you do!" He snapped his head to the side irritably as he tried to swallow his anger. When he spoke again his voice was softer. "Blair, I would never want you to do that. You mean more to me than a damn hotel."

"I wasn't thinking," she said, shaking her head. "I should have known better."

"No, you were thinking, Blair, and that's what scares me. Did you really think I would want you to sleep with my uncle to get the Empire back? You think I value our relationship that little?"

"No, of course not! I was doing it for you-for us."

"He's a monster, Blair. He tried to ruin my life. He tried to rape Lilly. Why would I ever want you involved with him?"

"It was the only way!"

"There are other ways, Blair."

Her cheeks burned with shame and she looked down at her lap. Tears dripped down her cheeks and fell silently onto her dress. She couldn't talk. She was too embarrassed, too ashamed by what she had set out to do.

"I found the note," Chuck said after a moment, assuming that she would want to know how he found out. She, in fact, hadn't given it a moment's thought but she let him go on anyway. "I was looking for something in the room and found it. I called my people immediately, got them to let me into the hotel. I was panicked the entire time. I thought I would be too late."

"You weren't, though," she said. "You saved me, Chuck. You saved me from myself and my…my damn schemes."

"Promise me you'll never do anything like this again."

"I won't," she answered immediately. "Never again."

His arm slipped around her shoulders and he pulled her to him. She wanted him to kiss her, needed to feel his lips moving against hers. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his jaw. Slowly he tilted his head down and then his lips covered hers hungrily. She took solace in his taste. It was familiar.

It was home.

**A/N: Thoughts? Venting about next week's episode? Let it all out in a review!**


End file.
